Elevated structures are structures which, rather than resting directly on a foundation, are spaced from the ground by pylons or supports intermittently spaced around the perimeter of the structure. Common types of elevated structures include mobile homes and manufactured houses. for example. In such elevated structures, a vertical gap separates the elevated floor of the structure from the ground. This gap frequently imparts an unsightly appearance to the structure. In many cases, therefore, it is desired to provide a decorative structure to span the gap between the ground and the floor of the elevated structure.
Various types of structures are known for spanning a vertical gap between the ground and the raised floor of an elevated structure. Retaining walls, for example, are typically solid concrete and extend around the perimeter of the elevated structure to support the structure above the ground. While they improve the appearance of an elevated structure somewhat, retaining walls are expensive to install and do not provide an impressionable surface on which various decorative designs can be imprinted. Moreover, retaining walls are heavy and difficult to position in place. Consequently, retaining walls are usually installed on-site during building of the elevated structure.
Therefore, there is a need for a decorative panel system which is inexpensive, lightweight, amenable to pre-fabrication and can be easily transported to an elevated structure for installation on existing structures or on structures being built.